Breathe 2 AM
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "We belong together." Beck swoops Jade in his arms and they kiss. When they find out about Jade kissing Moose, everyone except for Cat gives her the silent treatment. After upsetting both Beck and Moose, Jade must choose between Beck and Moose. Can Cat help her through this?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Breath 2 A.M **

**Summary: "We belong together." Beck swoops Jade in his arms and they kiss. When they find out about Jade kissing Moose, everyone except for Cat gives her the silent treatment. After upsetting both Beck and Moose, Jade must choose between Beck and Moose. Can Cat help her through this?**

Jade walked in her room after dropping Moose at Karaoke Dokie. Her mind kept thinking about that kiss they shared, and it wouldn't go away. What if Moose told Beck? How would Beck react? Why did Moose kiss her back if he liked Canadian girls, and not L.A girls? There were so many questions unanswered, but the most important question for Jade to answer was, "Does she (Jade) really love him or is it just a fling?"

She looked at the clock and saw it was 2 A.M. Wow, it was really late. Her phone rang and she saw it was Cat.

_2 AM and she calls me because I'm still awake _

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season?_

"Where the heck have you been? You missed me -well, Tori, too- perform LA Boys at Karaoke Dokie." Cat's voice rang through the phone when Jade answered. She could really use someone to talk to right now and Cat was that person.

"Hey, Cat, could you meet me at Jet Brew?" Jet Brew was open 24 hours a day.

"Yeah, sure, Jade are you okay?" Usually, when Jade was sad and needed someone to talk to, she'd meet them at the "24 hour Jet Brew."

_Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize _

_Hypocrites; you're all here for the very same reason. _

"Not, really, Cat, I'll meet you there." Jade ended their call and grabbed her wallet, so she could go get coffee while she there. A few minutes later, she was sitting across Cat in Jet Brew. It was amazing how more people came during the night than in the day. Usually, Jade kept on thinking jokingly that they were vampires and they thought the coffee was black or brown blood.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl. _

_So cradle you head in your hands _

_And breathe...just breathe, _

_Oh, breathe...just breathe. _

"I..."

"Spill it, Jade." Cat was not wearing a dress anymore. She was wearing a hoodie over a reddish pink shirt and jeans. As Jade began, Cat sipped her coffee.

"I...you're gonna hate me for this, but...I kissed Moose." Cat didn't seem hurt. She just sighed and sat there.

"I'm not mad."

"You're...not...mad?"

"Well, if I was mad, I would slap you and run out of here."

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss? _

"_Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist_

"_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year." _

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it._

"Besides, I don't like Moose anymore. I like Robbie. I liked him since day long. The crush on Moose was...just a fling." Jade was really surprised to hear this.

"Um, I've talked you ever since we were 3 and never have you mentioned liking Robbie."

"Anyway," Cat changed the subject. "How are you gonna tell the others? Tori liked Moose too, you know.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, boys, so just cradle your head in your hands and breathe...just breathe. Oh, breathe...just breathe._

"I might not even tell them, but I don't know about Beck. Moose probably told him and he's probably telling Tori, Andre, and Robbie as we speak."

"Ooh, I better go check. I'm gonna go to Tori's house and see if they're there. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, hold on." Jade took a mini camera out of her pocket and hooked it onto Cat's hoodie. It was more like a safety pin button, but the wolf's nose was really a hidden camera. "I'll watch on my phone, and then when I get home, I'll hook it up to my computer. It's already recording." Jade got her phone out and held it up so Cat could see.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel _

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only tried turning around _

Jade and Cat walked out and parted ways. Cat drove to Tori's house to see Beck's, Andre's, and Robbie's car parked there. She put her head back and sighed. She could feel herself in Jade's shoes right now. Her and Jade were like sisters. The only reason they weren't related was because God knew the moms couldn't handle them as sisters.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song _

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs to _

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd _

'_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to_

Cat walked up to the door and opened it, walking in to feel the cold air pushing down on her. "Hey, Cat, did you hear Jade kissed Moose?" Tori suddenly said.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand _

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Whoa, breathe, just breathe _

_Oh, breathe, just breathe, _

_Oh breathe, just breathe_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat's POV**

So, Beck did tell them. I can't believe this! They started rambling on about how they disliked Jade so much. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. "It's human for someone to kiss a person. Even if it was your best friend, your crush, who the heck cares if it was Beck's best friend or Tori's crush? And to be honest, Moose wasn't really that cute! Know whose way cuter? Robbie is."

Oh my gosh, did I seriously just admit my crush on Robbie? Crap! Robbie stands up and walks towards me. "Cat, do you have a crush on me?"

"That's not important right now." I shove him softly to the side and walk towards them. "I don't get what the big deal is! Tori, what if you kissed Moose? Would you like it if Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and I started gossiping about you just because of one mistake?" I scoff when she doesn't answer. "Of course you don't."

I walk out and slam the door behind me.


End file.
